glee_wiki_under_the_spotlight_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyler Parks
'Skyler Parks '''is a main character in ''Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight. He is currently a freshman student at William McKinley High School, where he actively participates in the God Squad and later the New Directions. He was introduced in the second episode of season one, The Sting of a Slushie. He is portrayed by the user'' Dongaload.'' Biography Season One The Sting of a Slushie Although Skyler has only been in school for a few days, he is already an outcast. After finding an extremely blank sign up sheet for the God Squad, he decides to take control, and form the group himself. It doesn't take him long before he befriends Lena; a kind Cheerio who offers to clean him up after being slushied by a group of bullies. He also befriends Gina, who he immediately starts to admire. They come to an agreement that if Gina were to join the God Squad, he will join the New Directions, the glee club at McKinley. Skyler ignores the fact that the glee club isn't very popular, and joins to be with Gina. He shows his talent to the entire school during lunch, when he and the God Squad sing I Could Only Imagine, which didn't appear to get very much attention from the students. What the Heart Wants The relationship between Skyler and Gina grows, on Valentine's Day, when the two sing Just A Kiss in the choir room. However, Gina pulls away and sits down with the rest of the glee club, only to bring more confusion to the both of them. Behind Those Eyes Skyler and Drew start forming a close friendship, enough for Drew to call him "one of his closest friends". They decide to practice for sectionals, but towards the beginning of the song, Drew kisses Skyler. Skyler (who feels uncomfortable) quickly leaves, and the kiss was unfortunately seen by Gina. Gina becomes upset with Skyler, and she tells Jade about the kiss, leaving both Drew and Skyler, heartbroken. The Grief of Acceptance Skyler gets drunk at Emma's party, resulting in a kiss with Drew during spin the bottle. A photo of both Skyler and Drew cuddling was accidently sent to Jack instead of Jade (who was the one Gina intended to send it to) resulting into people thinking Skyler is gay. However, Skyler denies it after Drew kisses him while he's sober, but really, Skyler was unsure of how he actually felt about it. Live to Compete As Skyler helps Drew get rady for Sectionals, Drew apologizes for his behavior around him lately. Skyler then forgives him telling him not to worry about it. However, Drew's crush on Skyler is still there and he makes that very clear towards Gina. After Sectionals ends, Gina asks Skyler out on a date and he accepts. Songs Solos Believe.PNG|Believe (Diva's Do It Best) Duets ICOI.PNG|I Can Only Imagine (The Sting of a Slushie) (Gina) JustAKiss.PNG|Just a Kiss (What the Heart Wants) (Gina) Keepholdingon.PNG|Keep Holding On (The Grief of Acceptance) (Drew) AWholeNewWorld.PNG|A Whole New World (A Whole New World) (Gina) Trios DarkSide.PNG|Dark Side (The Grief of Acceptance) (Gina and Drew) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Main Characters Category:God Squad Members